Security
by Anna-Marta
Summary: Джейкобу Блэку двадцать один. Он работает в службе безопасности крупного торгового центра: носит темный костюм, рубаху, галстук... Одним хмурым осенним утром он едет на очередное дежурство и встречает в автобусе Беллу.


**Глава 1**

Ко всем без исключения белым рубахам, начиная с той, которую его попросили надеть в день похорон матери, Джейкоб Блэк относился с некоторым подозрением. Он до сих пор еще помнил себя одиннадцатилетнего рядом с соседкой — Сью Клируотер, появившейся у них в доме с хрустящим свертком под мышкой: большим пакетом, темным снаружи и мягким внутри. Рейчел, старшая сестра Джейкоба, разорвала целлофан зубами.

— Оденетесь утром, — велела Сью, проконтролировав перед уходом не помялся ли понуро болтавшийся у Джейкоба в руках траурно черный пиджак из дешевой синтетики. — Там должна быть еще рубаха, Джей, — добавила женщина.

Первая запомнившаяся Джейкобу Блэку белая рубаха пахла каким-то клеем и неистово душила, оказавшись аж на два размера меньше положенного. Но расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу "стеклянного" шедевра швейного искусства мальчик не решался. Не из боязни оскорбить память покойной матери, а скорее из-за напряжения, делавшего воздух вокруг липким и плотным. И чувство было такое, будто не просто идешь за вреницей хмурых, одетых во все черное людей, а пробираешься через слои сладкой ваты и ее же, вату, вдыхаешь.

Вот и вчера вечером повторилась та же история: внезапная иллюзия нехватки кислорода и предчувствие беды...

— И чего ты таращишься? Это всего лишь новая форма, — толкнув Джейкоба в плечо, процедил сквозь зубы один из его приятелей.

Джейкоб сжал пакет обеими руками и отвернулся. На этот раз рвать целлофан не нужно было: начальство еще в прошлом месяце предупреждало о некоторых изменениях в повседневной форме, главным из которых являлся цвет рубах. Голубые заменили на белые.

Имя грубо толкнувшего его "приятеля" Блэк не помнил: белобрысый прыщ устроился на работу в середине августа и за прошедшие с тех пор два с лишним месяца Джейкобу так и не посчастливилось оказаться с ним в одной команде, если, конечно, двоих-троих охранников, совместными усилиями наблюдающих за определенным квадратом торгового центра можно назвать командой. Уместнее считать их безликими звеньями одной огромной, опоясывающей всю территорию Нортгейт Молл цепи. Или фрагментами щупалец гигантского осьминога, держащего под контролем каждый дюйм занятой кафе, ресторанчиками и многочисленными магазинами площади. Прохаживающиеся по этажам люди в темных костюмах с неприметной нашивкой "security" на рукаве или на груди — фрагменты щупалец вездесущего зверя; а те, что сидят перед мониторами и отслеживают происходящее посредсвом черно-белых картинок, снятых сотнями воткнутых тут и там камер наблюдения, — его голова.

— Джей, да? Малыш Джей? — спросил сопляк вместо того чтобы исчезнуть с глаз долой или хотя бы просто заткнуться.

— Малыш? — уточнил вот-вот готовый рассмеяться Джейкоб. Помимо семи футов роста в нем было еще и приличное колличество мышц. Ну а красовавшаяся на парне форма отнюдь не скрывала их дикое великолепие, наоборот, подчеркивала.

— Ты тут самый молодой. Прости, приклеелось.

— А ты?

— Хантер. Джеймс Хантер я, — представился белобрысый.

Скрепившее знакомство рукопожатие оказалось, как не странно, крепким, что мало соответствовало ожиданиям Джейкоба: он не видел в Хантере силы, достойной уважения, потому и обзывал того сопляком, прыщем, шнырем, оболтусом, шлангом — как он только не придумывал, упражняясь мысленно в красноречии...

— Ты ведь бывший коп? Не путаю? — поглядывая на висевшие у двери часы, спросил Джейкоб. Не из любопытства — просто хотел показать приставшему к нему Хантеру, что не только в курсе ходивших по углам сплетен, но еще и подколоть может при случае.

— Да, бывший коп. Не путаешь. А жена моя — бывшая наркоманка. Скажу тебе, Вики крепко сидела на игле, пока меня не встретила.

— Тебя из-за этого из полиции поперли? Из-за жены? — спросил, выдержав паузу, Джейкоб. Он понятия не имел, к чему парень вот так взял и разом вывалил на него это свое дерьмо.

— Ладно-ка, Джей. Я сам ушел. Кому приятно, когда за спиной, куда не подайся, то смешки, то пустая брехня, то шерох? Не хочешь со мной общаться, я переживу. Только давай начистоту. Я человек прямой: сказал — сделал. Джей, понимаешь, к чему веду? Как брат с братом.

— Пошел ты! — скидывая приземлившуюся у него на плече руку Хантера, возмутился Блэк и даже нахмурился. Все на работе привыкли видеть его улыбающимся, пусть хоть до белобрысого дойдет, что нечего ни с того ни с сего наезжать на человека с какими-то претензиями, к тому же глупыми, не имеющими ни крупицы почвы под собой.

— А ты мне нравишься, — улыбнулся Хантер в ответ на показанную Джейкобом кислую мину. Малыш Джей тоже улыбнулся.

— Жене привет передавай, — сказал Джейкоб. — Как ей, кстати? Устраивает твоя новая работа?

— Уже не новая, — усмехнулся Хантер, в который раз удивляясь своему статусу новичка, пока еще странному, ведь сержантом полиции он отпахал не год и не два — шесть лет с лишним.

— Не новая, значит, — согласился Джейкоб.

— Ей рожать через две недели. Тут любая работа сгодится: лишь бы деньги платили.

Джейкоб кивнул, как ему показалось, понимающе, и пошел в сторону раздевалки. Он только сейчас заметил, что все давно разошлись, и кроме Джеймса Хантера не осталось ровным счетом никого в этом просторном, почти родном холле — привычном месте ежедневных собраний, на которых начальство в лице старика Салливана информировало их, инструктировало, обучало... и прочее в том же духе. Джейкоб терпеть не мог эти глупые собрания, считая все сказанное на них пустой болтовней, но подобное мнение не мешало ему довольно-таки внимательно слушать. Белозубая улыбка Блэка в общей сложности раз пять, наверно, светилась на доске почета, и все время табличка, приклеенная под взятым в простенькую рамку портретом, трезвонила о том, что малыш Джей здесь не сбоку припека: его ценят, и работа, которую он делает, — по-настоящему важная работа.

— Эй, Джей, уходишь? — окрикнул его Джеймс.

— А что? Мне еще как собрание закончилось нужно было смотаться.

— Да я подумал просто... Может, по стаканчику? Виски там или пиво... Не знаю, что тебе ближе.

— Нет. Я за рулем. И у меня сестра гостит с мужем. Они проездом, так что...

— Понял — не дурак. Встретимся еще.

Хантер вновь улыбнулся, но на этот раз Джейкобу отчегото не понравилась его улыбка. Белобрысый казался весьма скользким типом, с хитрицой. И, возможно, Блэк не горел желанием познакомиться с ним или хотя бы просто запомнить его имя именно поэтому. Или из-за слухов, которые хочешь не хочешь над каждым имеют некоторую, одному дьяволу известно какую, власть. Бывших копов нигде не жалуют. Коп не может быть бывшим.


End file.
